


Cat Food

by mochitam



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Cat, Fluff, Gang Leader Hyunjin, Gang Violence, Gay, Guns, Hyunjin has a crush, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jisung is lonely, Kidnapping, M/M, Protectiveness, Rich Hyunjin, Semi-poor Jisung, Temporarily Unrequited Love, They're cute, This is mainly Hyunsung, Violence, Working boy Jisung, cat food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:39:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochitam/pseuds/mochitam
Summary: Jisung goes to buy cat food.





	Cat Food

It was colder than I expected it to be. The air was crisp as it was nearing winter now. Fall was a blur. I only remember snippets of halloween and the sound of crunching leaves as i’d walk down the street. Tonight was definitely no different. The leaves were there, rustling on the ground. It was dark so they were hard to see clearly, but I could imagine the yellows and reds that would paint the sidewalk if there were light.

 

About ten minutes into my walk I regretted not grabbing a jacket at the least; it had to be at probably 30 degrees tonight. The streets were quiet, as they should be at this time of night. I sighed wishing I could be home, asleep. Unfortunately I’d noticed too late i’d ran out of cat food and knew tomorrow morning i’d have to leave early and wouldn’t be home for most of the day. I couldn’t leave Bami without food for that long. 

 

Tomorrow was a longer shift than usual. I’d asked for it though. Money was short, especially if you live alone and provide for yourself solely. With the few change I had left I slipped my torn shoes on and stepped out of the door at only 1:23am. I could’ve sworn Bami was looking at me graciously when I told her I’d be right back with food. She seemed to understand me despite only meowing constantly. But, she was always there. When I slept she would curl into my side and purr softly as if she knew I dreaded the next day more than the present. When I had no food in the fridge she wouldn’t eat either. 

 

I recall one day i’d just used my last pack of ramen. I sighed and closed my eyes, bringing my fingers up to rub at my temples. I opened my eyes to find her staring at me, concerned.

 

“Just the usual.” I said turning to grab at the cat food in the cabinet above. I brought the bag out and padded over to her bowl to pour some of it in. Usually she’d be there already, but that day she wasn’t. I turned around to find her sat in the same place licking her paw. “Are you gonna eat?” I asked her.

 

She looked up and turned her head to the side. She didn’t touch her food bowl until the next day when I managed to grab some crackers and soup from the back at my work. 

 

I was grateful to her. Sometimes I even thought she was just my guardian angel in the form of a cat. I couldn’t say how many times i’d sit her on my bed and stare at her. I would talk to her and claim that she speak but all she’d do is scratch her ear and clean her face. I chuckled at the thought. Bami was the one thing I took with me from my father’s house. She was the only thing I could grab in my hustle to leave the place. 

 

I jogged across the crosswalk once I saw the neon lights from the store i’d usually walk to. At this time at night it was sketchy. Most of the time i’d come in the mornings before work or during the day, I knew the workers then. It was either the old man who never said a word but nodded when I’d tell him to have a nice day or it was the young lady who started up the most absurd conversations with me while she’d ring me up. I didn’t mind it though, conversation didn’t come easily to me these days. 

 

I rushed past the doors of the shop stopping to relish in the heat that flooded the place. The goosebumps on my arms instantly vanished and I felt much better than I had seconds ago. I looked over to the counter and saw a kid maybe a few years younger than myself. Couldn’t be past high school. I thanked whatever gods that it wasn’t some mass murderer ready to grab me the second I sat down my cheap cat food. 

 

The kid payed me no mind and twiddled his thumbs on his phone. I ignored him and walked towards the cat food aisle. I eyed the junk food as I scanned the aisles that I passed, suddenly the rumbling in my stomach was more apparent now. I shook my head and focused on locating the cat food. Once i’d found the aisle—that was in the literal back of the store—I headed down it stopping once i’d found the bag of cat food i’d usually buy. I heaved the bag up stumbling slightly as it weighed more than I initially thought. I don’t remember it being this heavy but I shook it off and clutched it more securely to my chest.

 

I looked around a bit, in case something else Bami might need would catch my eye but it wasn’t a cat toy I stopped on. Maybe three meters away was a man. He wore just a grey jacket and black jeans. A mask was covering the bottom part of his face. I saw his hand reaching out to grab something from the shelf but it stopped. I looked up confused but found him staring directly at me. He squinted his eyes, they looked threatening. My own eyes widened and I looked away pretending to be interested in dog toys. I felt his gaze stay planted on me for a good ten seconds after that then the feeling was gone. I took a chance and looked back at the man to see him stuff something in his pocket and shuffle towards the opposite direction of me and turn a corner. 

 

Now, I wasn’t perfect but i’ve never stolen and seeing someone do just that so easily scared me. I gawked after the man as tons of thoughts plagued my head. It’s not even a big deal! People steal things all the time. But something about that man and the way he looked so suspicious about stealing something in the  _ pets _ aisle had my mind reeling. I thought there was something more to the story but decided it wasn’t my business. 

 

“Just get the fucking cat food home to your cat so you can go to sleep and hopefully not pass out at work Jisung.” I whispered to myself. 

 

I shook my head a bit feeling flustered and took my leave to the register. The kid from before was still sitting there immersed intensely in his phone. He barely noticed me walk up to the counter until I plopped the huge bag of cat food on it. He jumped slightly then sat up putting his phone away quickly. He grabbed his scanner and rang up the bag, tapping a few buttons on the register. 

 

“Will there be anything else?” He asked me. I shook my head and he told me my total. I gave him a few crumpled up bills and he pressed one more button. A receipt was dispensed and I took my leave. 

 

I could feel the bag slipping from my fingers before I was even out of the shops door. Before I could stop it, the bag was slipping from my hand and out of it as it almost crashed to the ground with me on top of it. I let out a squeak as the bag hit the ground and I saw earth sprinkling towards me I gasped ready for impact but a firm weight was pushed against my stomach. I took a second to let my breath come back to me before I looked down. There was a strong looking hand wrapped securely around my waist. A  _ person.  _ I startled and turned to find the owner of said arm. It took my eyes a few seconds to comprehend that it was the man from before. The man being extremely suspicious in the pet aisle. His mask still covered half his face so I could only make out his eyes. They were a warm brown. 

 

“O-Oh my _ god!”  _ I exclaimed as I shuffled out of the mans grip and went to stand a few feet from him. “I-I’m so sorry! Oh but should I be saying sorry? This must’ve been such an inconveni—but uh thank you!” I bowed deeply to the man, my chest almost touching my knees. My reaction was over exaggerated but i’d always been a polite yet very flustered person. In this situation, i’m in a full blown panic. I was expecting the man to not say anything and just walk away but my thoughts were proved wrong once I heard a soft chuckle. 

 

“Please, I’m the last person you should be bowing to.” The man said in a much softer voice than I expected. I stood up straight then and looked at him confused. My hands were pressed together tightly in front of me, my fingers were twiddling anxiously. The man squinted again. “You’re cute, what’s your name?” 

 

The last thing I felt safe doing was telling this stranger my name. For all I know he could be gathering information to kidnap me later. Would it be worse to ignore him and walk away or tell him? I weighed my options and glanced around finding the cause of this whole situation laying on the ground. He was standing only a few inches from the cat food. If I ran I wouldn’t be able to get it. I really needed that bag.

 

“Um, Jisung. Han Jisung.” I stated. For a second it looked like something flashed in the others eyes, but maybe I was just imagining things. 

 

“I’m Hyunjin. Hwang Hyunjin. Were you headed home? Where’s your car?” He peered around me to look into the parking lot. There was only two cars. One I assumed was for the boy inside the other I assumed was the mans in front of me.

 

“Oh yeah, I was just picking up some food for my cat. I walked here actually, I don’t have a car.” I told him honestly. It felt weird. The conversation I was having with a stranger at almost two in the morning on a Wednesday. 

 

The man—Hyunjin—mumbled something under his breath then shook his head. “How far away do you live exactly?” 

 

“Maybe sixish miles...seven?” He eyes widened now and in an instant he had the cat food in his hands. 

 

“Lemme give you a ride home.” He said. And oh.  _ Oh. _

 

“No! I couldn’t that’d be too much. Please I walk this all the time it’s nothing. Besides we barely even know eachoth-” 

 

“Stop.” Hyunjin said, cutting me off. “ There’s no way I’m letting you walk home in thirty degree weather. Especially in just a t-shirt and jeans. I’m afraid if you don’t come willingly i’ll have to kidnap you.” He said the words meaninglessly but it still made me take a step back. 

 

“W-What?” I questioned him hastily. He rolled his eyes. 

 

“I’m joking but I’m not taking no for an answer. I know we don’t know each other at all but if we don’t give eachother a chance I mean, we’ll be strangers forever. You know.” 

 

I felt practically high at this point. This man was spewing nonsense and I was tired. However strangely he made sense. A part of me thought the offer was sweet and wouldn’t mind not having to freeze my toes off all the way home and make myself more tired for work tomorrow from the long walk. Another part of me was cautious of the man. His words sounded exactly like what a kidnapper would say to get a child into their car. Of course I wasn’t a child but I may as well as be just as vulnerable. My parents aren’t around and nobody but Bami would notice I went missing. 

 

I couldn’t think of the last time i’d been in a situation like this. It’s really not everyday you meet a stranger who just stole from a st-. Oh. I’d forgotten this man had just blatantly stole or took something right in front of me. For some reason I was having doubts he even took something that was from the store. Another part of my brain was thinking it was something he was meant to take. But that part is just the conspiracy part. The matter at hand is if I should get in the car with this potential fucking kidnapper or get ammonia. The latter was tempting. 

 

“Fine. Since I have work early, getting back quickly would give me more time to sleep. But if you look suspicious in any way. I won’t hesitate to tuck and roll.” 

 

“Saucy much? Whatever, let’s go love.” He gently walked over to his car, the bag of cat food seeming to have no implications of heaviness in his arms. I stood in front of the shop for a few more seconds.

 

“Love?” I whispered. 

 

I heard a car door being shut and shot my head up to find hyunjin holding the passenger door open, he was looking at me expectantly. I called out a coming and fast walked to the car. 

 

“You know I can open doors myself, right?” I asked him as I went to sit in the car. He laughed.

 

“Yes you probably can. But it’s not everyday I’m in the presence of someone as pretty as you.” He shut the door before I could get a word out. If my heart wasn’t beating fast before, it must be on the moon by now. 

 

…

The ride was silent for the most part. The only sounds were the crunching of tires on the ground and my own voice, giving Hyunjin directions. Once we were stopped in front of my apartment building I went to unlock my seatbelt.

 

“Hold on.” Hyunjin said, diving out of the car faster than he should’ve. I heard my door being opened and I sighed. 

 

“Seriously, I promise I can do it myself.” I complained whilst getting out of the car. Hyunjin ignored me and went to the back of his car to pull out the bag of cat food. I went to take it but he shook his head and walked up to the door of the building. For some reason, he was starting to get annoying

 

Maybe I was flattered at his gestures but I was used to doing things myself. I’d relied on myself for years and have been alone for years. This new interruption was making me feel things I didn’t understand.

 

I walked up to the door of my apartment building and pulled out a key. I pushed open the door and turned to Hyunjin. 

 

“You’re not even going to let me just carry it to my apartment?” I asked him. 

 

He thought for a second then shook his head. Before I could say another word he was already past the door. I tried to ignore that I just let a complete stranger wander into my apartment building which was the number one rule my landlord left. I could hear her now. 

 

I decided not to question Hyunjin any further knowing I’d get nowhere unless he had his way. So, I led the stranger up two flights of stairs and down a hallway until I was at my apartment door. 

 

“Okay, thank you but you’re not coming in.” I told him. He eyes looked a little offended but didn’t protest. He set the bag down by my feet and stood up straight. 

 

“We will meet again,” He began to say. He reached to pull his mask down to reveal a set of full lips and a strong jawline. “Love.” Then he turned and glided down the hallway until he turned a corner and was gone.

 

I then let out the biggest breath of air that I must’ve been holding for the past thirty minutes. 

 

When I got inside after heaving the bag of cat food from the ground, Bomi was sitting a few feet from the door. Her eyes looked accusingly.

 

“Don’t look at me like that! I didn’t do anything bad I promise. If anything,” I plopped the bag of cat food down right in front of her. She reached a paw out to touch it. “You should be  _ thanking  _ me. You have no idea what I went through to get this cat food.” 

 

Bomi meowed and nudged the bag. Figures.

 

…  

 

My fingers were moving slowly today. My supervisor has made sure to dawdle around me earlier pointing out small mistakes i’d make. I tried my best to act like I was listening to her but it was hard. My shift started early today, earlier than usual. And after I’d stayed up till at least four am last night cleaning and washing work clothes I was drained. My shift started at six thirty, so an hour and a half was all the sleep I could manage. Maybe it was my own fault, I should’ve went to sleep earlier and left all those things for another day even though they were long overdue. 

 

I sighed. The only thing this job is doing for me is barely paying my bills. I’m quite sure they’re overworking me but i’ve never said anything. I’m too scared to lose this job and not be able to find another. If I lose my apartment it’s over. 

 

I watched silently from the register as a couple walked in through the sliding doors. They were blabbering about something that was obviously funny as they’d exchange glances with smiling eyes. They looked so happy it almost hurt. Apparently every person has their problems some people are just better at hiding them. Sometimes to me it seemed like I was the only one who had problems. 

 

Everything I did was by myself, I depended on myself. I have since I was in grade school. I try my best to smile at work, a negative attitude could get me fired. But sometimes I wonder if it’d be easier to just be real. To display my feelings or rely on someone else. 

 

Customers continued to file in, teenagers, elderly people, parents. They’d come and go without even a thank you half the time. Before I knew it it was closing time. My supervisor always made me close, I hated it. Ignoring the fact that the store was creepy as hell after 9pm, especially when weird customers would come in plus when you’re alone in the back and can’t hear if someone breaks in or not. 

 

Closing includes turning off every light, counting the money in the cash register and sweeping. This all takes at least an extra hour and a half that I could be using to sleep. 

 

The plus side of today was that it was payday. I’d managed to accumulate enough money to actually by myself some food but i’d have to put the rest away for rent. My stomach rumbles at the thought of food so I hurried up in switching the breaker and locking all the doors. I swiftly walked to the bus stop which was only a block from where I worked. It was nearing midnight now, the streets were empty. The only other person at the bus stop was a woman in business attire. She looked cold as she was only wearing a skirt and dress shirt. I couldn’t see her face all that well because it was hidden in her hands. She must’ve had a bad day. 

 

Apart of me wanted to talk to her but another part of me knows how she feels. She could either hate talking about her problems or actually need someone to talk to. I took a quick glance at my phone, the bus wasn’t supposed to arrive for another twenty minutes. I sat down on the bench next to her.

 

“I-Is everyone alright?” I asked the lady. It took a second for me to find my voice but I managed to make it come out clear. The lady stirred and lifted her head to make eye contact with me. Her eyes were red and puffy, and indication that she had been crying. 

 

I instantly expected her to yell at me and tell me to mind my own business but she just smiled and laughed breathily. “No, No it’s not alright.” She looked down at her lap and focused on it. I could practically hear her mind searching for how to convey her story. I leaned back against the bench. “Tell me, if the person of your dreams left you after saying they found something they love more, what would you do?” She asked me. I looked blankly up at the sky processing her words.

 

“I’d let them go to what they love.” I said. She laughed again.

 

“Right. You would say that. But what if, you wanted that person more than anything. You wanted them to love only you and only stay with you. What would you do then, if you had that mindset?” 

 

I almost answered with the same thing but the question made me pause this time. I’ve never wanted something so much before. There’s never been a time where i’d hurt over not being able to have something. 

 

“I’d be the thing they love more. I’d make sure to be what’s most important to them forever. They would never need something else like they’d need me. I’d make sure of it.” The words sort of flowed from my mouth before I even knew what I was saying. Somehow I didn’t believe my own words.

 

The lady sat up and leaned back next to me. Our shoulders were only inches apart. She didn’t say anything for awhile after that. Not even once the bus came and we were on it. I sat in the seat across the aisle from her but she just stared out her window. When it came to be her stop she stood. 

 

“If you find someone you love,” I heard the lady say. I turned from the fogged up window to see her holding the bar above my seat. She stared down at me. “You better keep them.” The woman bowed slightly to me and walked towards the door when the bus had stopped and the doors opened. I stared after her. 

 

I doubted I could keep anyone, especially if I loved them. 

 

…

 

The bus stopped in front of the small store I’d only been to a day before. I walked off after thanking the driver and started towards it. A light in the neon sign that read ‘open’ had blown out leaving it as ‘oen.’ This shop had seen better days. 

 

I walked in feeling the familiar atmosphere of the store. Today I wasn’t cold as I’d remembered to grab a jacket before leaving this morning. I glanced over to the counter finding a man in his possible early thirties reading a newspaper with a blank expression. When the door banged behind me he looked up and squinted his eyes at me. I nodded and shuffled into the store. It was best to ignore suspicious looking people. 

 

I navigated towards the instant foods aisle to grab a few packs of ramen. I could buy these things at the store I work at but my manager said it wasn’t allowed. I thought as long as you payed for it, it was okay. I shook away those thoughts and hugged the packs of noodles to my chest. Before leaving the aisle I glanced around. Some weird part of me wanted to see Hyunjin again but another part of me told me I should keep away from him. I’d never meant someone like him though, so keeping his face out of my mind was nearly impossible. 

 

I carried the noodles to the register where the man was still reading the newspaper looking as uninterested as ever. He rolled his eyes then put down the paper once he saw me coming. I looked at him curiously as he scanned the packages. Once he’d set them in a bag and gave me my receipt I wanted to let out a cry of relief, the whole interaction had seemed tense. I grabbed the bag and went to leave dreading the cold walk home. I’d could take the bus but I had to pay for the bus. I thought it was best to save as much money as I could. 

 

I started away from the counter but felt a hard grasp at my wrist. I turned to find the man holding my wrist firmly and glaring at me. 

 

“I have a question.” He said. I I wanted to shake his hand away but I didn’t have the nerve so I just asked him what. “Do you know a man named Pierce?” He asked me. 

 

I crinkle my eyebrows in confusion. I didn’t know of any Pierce. I wasn’t even sure if that was an actual name. I looked at the man dumbfounded. “Uhm, No.” I told him. He glared at me again, his grip on my wrist seemingly getting tighter. 

 

“Really? My sources tell me you were with him recently. That you even went somewhere with him. Now if you could not lie to me.” His voice was firmer now and his grip bruising. I was panicking now. 

 

I attempted to pull my arm out of his grip but he held on tighter. “Seriously I have no idea who you’re talking about. Please let me go.” I pleaded with the man. He smiled darkly at me and my blood ran cold. My heart was beating too fast to be normal at this point. 

 

I clenched my first and felt it wet from sweat. Should I scream? Run for help? There was no one around for miles I already knew that.The thought that I might never get out of this situation scared me. 

 

“Is he making you keep quiet? Perhaps I’ll have to force you to spill.” He gritted his teeth and pulled at my arm this time making me almost fall over the counter. 

 

I saw him turn his hand on my arm making my skin turn with it. I yelled in pain and screamed at him to stop. He didn’t. When I thought my arm was going to break and this man was actually going to kidnap and gut me I heard the shop door open. I pleaded in my head in hopes this person would help. 

 

But if this was the kind of help it had to be, maybe I didn’t want it.

 

Without any warning I heard a loud bang from behind me. Before I even knew what was happening the man in front of me let go of my arm and slid to the ground. Red was splattered on the wall behind him. My eyes widened when I realized what it could be and I opened my mouth to scream. What was replaced with a scream was a hand covering my eyes and my mouth jerking me away from the counter. I clutched onto my bag of ramen tightly. I heard a familiar voice whisper by my ear.

 

“Shh love lets go. I’ll protect you.” 

 

Without a fight I let myself be dragged out of the store and what I thought was into a car. My eyes and mouth were uncovered but it was dark. The only thing I could see was a seat in front of me and a figure in the driver's seat of the car. I heard the passenger door open and another figure got in. He was laughing. 

 

“Was the shooting necessary? If anything that’ll draw unnecessary attention.” The first figure complained. The person turned the key in the ignition and began to drive. 

 

“Relax hyung, if anything that was my cleanest shot! Straight in the middle, even left a stain on the wall. Besides you  _ always _ shoot to kill. You can’t judge me.” The other figure said. 

 

My brain was practically mush. There are so many thoughts in my head I thought it was going to explode. The fact that I may have just witnessed a murder takes it. The fact that  _ I  _ almost got murdered takes it. The fact that the person who did all this was someone i’d only just met and couldn’t get out of my head. Hell he could be kidnapping me now seeing as I have no clue who’s car i’m in or where I’m going. I could feel a headache coming on as I studied the door handle questioning if tucking and rolling would work in this moment.

 

“Don’t even try it.” A voice said in front of me. I looked up to see the second figure, which I realized was Hyunjin, looking at me. It was dark but I could see the outline of his face. He was smiling.

 

“Don’t try what?” I asked him. 

 

“Tucking and rolling obviously. I made hyung put a child lock on since you mentioned that yesterday. I don’t think you’d actually do it but you can never be to sure.” He talked as if this was just a normal conversation. As if he didn’t just kill a man in front of me. 

 

“Where are you taking me. What the  _ fuck  _ is going on?” I don’t think i’ve ever cursed at someone in my whole life. I definitely never had the confidence to.I decided to blame it on the adrenaline. 

 

Hyunjin just looked back at me, smiling. I wanted to smack that dumb smile off his face. I would if I hadn’t just seen him shoot someone with no hesitance. I just turned to looked out the window. 

 

“I’m taking you home love.” He said. 

 

I nodded. I could practically hear him roll his eyes at that. 

 

“Please don’t ignore me.” 

 

I sighed and rubbed at my temples. The headache had finally appeared. 

…

 

I stayed in silence the whole rest of the ride and when we got in front of my apartment building I wanted to leap out of the car, run to my apartment and never leave it again. But once Hyunjin opened my door and I went to do just that, I felt his hand on my arm. 

 

“See you tomorrow hyung!” He said to the man in the driver’s seat. The man sent him a peace sign and drove off. I glared daggers at Hyunjin.

 

“Can I go?” I asked him. He looked into my eyes this time and shook his head. 

 

“Don’t you wanna know what’s going on? Besides, I can’t just leave you..” I did want to know what’s going on but I also didn’t trust him. I knew for a fact that there was a gun in his jacket and I also knew if I tried something stupid he could shoot me. 

 

“Okay…but if you do anyth-.” 

 

“Yeah yeah. You’ll throw me out or something. I’d never hurt you Jisung.” 

 

Somehow I found that very hard to believe. 

 

…

 

Hyunjin was sitting at my small table in my very small kitchen. I noticed how tall he was once he’d sat down. He looked so out of place in my apartment. Bami eyed him rather aggressively when he’d came in. She has yet to see another man come into our house. Guests were a luxury. I was busy fixing tea which meant my back was to Hyunjin. I made sure to steal several glances every minute to make sure he hadn’t moved or was coming to kill me while I had my back turned. I really didn’t know how to act when there was a murderer in my house. 

 

I heard the kettle whistle and I poured hot water into two cups adding the tea bags after. I brought the tea over to the table and sat a mug in front of Hyunjin. I sat down while he took a sip. He hummed in aprovement then sat his cup down. I just clutched mine tightly, letting the hot glass burn into my skin. 

 

“Your perception of me might be dangerous—and you’re not wrong. If anything, I’m probably the most dangerous person in this town.” Hyunjin started to speak. He said his words clearly but moved his hands to show his point. I just looked him the eye keeping silent. “I’m sure you have so many question and I’m sure you think I’m going to hurt you or you only see me as a murderer. I understand and i’m sorry.” Hyunjin hung his head and pulled his hands together then. I wasn’t expecting an apology. 

 

Everything in this moment felt so surreal. Here I was at twenty-three years old, sitting in my crusty old kitchen at my fifty year old brown and chipped table listening to a murderer explain his intentions and only for him to say he’s sorry. For some reason it felt like I was being pranked. I suddenly hoped that he would shoot up and say it was a all a joke then the hidden camera crew would come out from corners of my house with huge grins and everyone would laugh and even the guy from the store would be there and everything would’ve been fake. But that wasn’t happening. There was genuinely a murderer in front of me right now apologizing. I felt the burn in my hands subside confirming my tea was getting colder. Hyunjin wasn’t done.

 

“If I wouldn’t have approached you last night, this wouldn’t have happened. I’m not expecting you to trust me but I want you to know why this all happened.” He finally raised his head to look me in the eye again. I sat up straight. “My name is Hwang Hyunjin, but I go by Pierce. I lead  of an unnamed gang. When I was ten, I killed my first man. When I was fifteen i’d killed at least a hundred people.” 

 

This wasn’t the conversation I was expecting to ever have. 

 

“I don’t do it for fun, I do it for justice. There are a lot of...bad people in the world Jisung, and I kill them. That man at the store? He’s done so many disgusting things he doesn’t deserve to live, i’d been looking for him for months now. He has a small group that is out to see me killed if I’m going to be completely honest with you. My blood boils at even the thought of him looking at you. I’m sure he cornered you to try and get to me and I am truly sorry. I should have never approached you.

 

To be honest i’ve seen you around a lot. It’s not that i’ve been stalking you but I have taken an interest in you. Please don’t take that the wrong way, I was hoping to help you out last night so we could be friends. But i’ve gotten you into so much shit now.” His voice broke at the last word and he hung his head again. 

 

I tried to process this information but it only made me more scared so I decided to question. “What do you mean? What shit?” I asked him. He brought up his head once again but looked down at my hands that were red from the heat of my tea cup.

 

“Since I approached you, people now think you’re affiliated with me. They might try to get to me through you. So in short, people might hurt you in order to get details on me.” 

 

Hurt me? People might hurt me? I felt my hands shake slightly against my cup. I was on the verge of tears at this point I don’t think i’d ever been this scared. Does this mean I can’t walk freely? Is it even safe in my own home? Was there someone staking me out now? Was there anyway out of this…

 

“W-What? Why? What am I supposed to do then? Am I not safe?” I barely felt like I could hold this conversation anymore. Hyunjin was looking at me pitifully. I could see feel Bami brush against my leg at the tension I must be giving off. She could always read my moods well. I felt a tear slip down my cheek. 

 

“You’re safe. I promise I’ll protect you if you let me love. But you’d have to trust me.” 

 

“H-How can I trust you when you’re the reason i’m in this situation in the first place?” My voice was getting lower with every word, I knew it wasn’t long before I had a full breakdown. 

 

“You can trust me. I just killed a man for you. I made sure you got home safe. I’ll make sure nothing happens to you. I want to help you love. I know it’s my fault this happened but please let me try and fix it.” 

 

I stared into his dark eyes. I could see how desperate he was. I knew he was being sincere. But there was so much to process. 

 

“I…give me some time.” 

 

He nodded and reached his hand out to grab at mine. I let him him grab it and he squeezed it. The feeling felt comforting and I didn’t want him to let go but he did. 

 

“If you don’t mind could I stay here for the night. I kinda let my ride leave and I want to make sure you’ll be okay. I’ll even sleep in the hallway if you’re not comfor-”

 

“You can stay.” I cut him off. I was honestly surprised at my own words. He looked shocked as well. “I honestly don’t want to be alone anyway. You can have the couch...just don't touch anything.” I told him. He smiled

 

“I won’t.” 

 

I stood up and left Hyunjin standing by the table awkwardly. I went into my room and pulled out some old blankets I had stored in my closet. I bought them just in case I ever actually had a guest. I rushed back into the kitchen motioning for him to follow me to the living room. 

 

“Okay.” I said while I plopped the blankets and a pillow from my bed into the couch. “Here you go, I’d offer you food or something but there really isn’t anything but the ramen I bought earlier. I’ll just leave you to it. Sleep well.”

 

For a short few seconds we stared into each other's eyes. I could tell he was wary of doing anything around me just by his eyes. It’s as if he thought i’d run out of my own house just to get away from him. Maybe that wasn’t too far from the truth. I broke the contact then brushed past him. I picked up Bami and shuffled to my room. I closed and locked the door behind me. I slid down it. It was then I let the tears fall.

 

I didn’t sob mainly because Hyunjin would hear me but I did whimper slightly. From what I know, I cried a lot. Whenever i’d get too stressed out or even just scared. I would cry. I think it was just a different way of my body expelling pent up energy since I have no one to talk to. I told myself that so I didn’t have to label myself as a crybaby— which I was. 

 

Bami nudged against my chest and purred. I looked down at her and smiled. “Let’s go to sleep huh?” She wagged her tail in response. I wiped the tears from my face and stood up carrying the cat to my bed. I sat her down then changed into some shorts and a ripped t-shirt that I never bothered to throw away. I climbed under the blankets and felt Bami curl up on by side. Sleep took over too quickly. 

…

When I woke up, Hyunjin was gone. I usually wake up pretty early so it was surprising when I didn’t find the brunette on my couch. I decided not to question the murderers whereabouts and stomped back into the kitchen. I flipped on the coffee pot and let it brew. It took me a few more seconds to notice the sticky note on the table. I walked over to it and picked it up.

 

_ Here’s my number  _

_ xxx-xxx-xxxx _

_ Please text or call me if anything suspicious is happening I promise I’ll protect you. Sorry for leaving without a goodbye. Business.  _

 

_ Have a good day -Hyunjin  _

_                           ps~ I’m older than you, you should call me hyung;)  _

 

I gaped at the last words. 

 

“I’ll call you hyung when i’m dead.” I whispered to no one. I sighed. 

 

I must’ve been crazy as I actually typed in his number. I told myself it would be better to be safe than sorry. 

 

…

The rest of the week was boring. I went back to work Friday, Saturday and half a day Sunday. Each day would go the same. 

 

Wake up. Drink coffee. Feed Bami. Go to work and come home. If I was lucky I could buy something sweet after work. The days dragged on until I was so bored I ended up have another conversation with Bami.

 

“What do you think of Hyunjin?” I asked her. 

 

I had her sat in front of me on the kitchen table, a bowl of food in front of her so she wouldn’t run away. Tonight seemed especially cold as winter was nearing. So I brought out long fuzzy socks and cotton blankets. I even managed to produce a small cat sweater I’d found in my closet from a few years ago. Bami didn’t have even a head start before I forced it on her. The sweater was blue and falling apart but I could tell she liked it because she hadn’t yet tried to paw it off. 

 

Bami was crunching her food slowly. I studied the mitch matched patterns on her fur. Oranges and blacks. She was a calico. The day I got her she looked nothing like she did now. It was maybe four years ago when I found her. I was on my way home from school that day, it was raining. I remember forgetting to bring an umbrella so I took some back roads that had more shelter than the main roads. 

 

I would’ve walked right past her if I hadn’t heard her meow. I stopped dead in my tracks and looked down to my right. She was curled into a ball in the middle of soggy box. The box was close to being nothing and she was shivering. Her fur was knotted and muddy. Her face was dirty and one of her paws where hurt. I couldn’t imagine who would leave a baby kitten in the middle of nowhere injured. There was also no way I could imagine leaving her.

 

I crouched down and rubbed my hand gently along her fur. I didn’t want to scare her if anything so I tried a gentle approach. She looked at my hand then moved to nuzzle it—I took that as a chance go pick her up and put her in my jacket so she could be warm. I ran home and basically got on me knees asking my dad if I could keep her. He told me as long as she stayed in my room and I fed her it was fine. That may have been the only time I loved my dad. 

 

I cleaned Bami up and made sure her injury was taken care of. Then, I sat her on my bed and looked at her.

 

“Okay! Hi my name is Jisung. I hope you’ll like me.” 

 

She looked straight into my eyes then not even blinking. I smiled at her. “So, I picked out a few names and the one I like the most is Bami. What do you think?” I asked her. I wasn’t necessarily expecting an answer but when she let out a cracked meow I understood what she meant. 

 

Bami slept with me every night and greeted me whenever I can home. And when it came time to leave, she was already waiting for me. It took no time to slip her and a few clothes in a bag then sprint out the door. It was just us. It’s been just us for years now. I wouldn’t trade her for anything. 

 

“So you like him?” I continued the conversation. She stopped eating and looked up at me and yawned. “Is that a yes?” I asked again. She didn’t answer but it did look like she rolled her eyes. I sighed and stood up from the table. “I’m going for a walk.” 

 

I left the kitchen and headed to the door. I grabbed my keys, phone and jacket then sat down to slip on my shoes. Maybe I was hesitant to go out walking alone. Especially when it was nearing dark. I promised myself i’d stray from sketchy places and stay in a crowded place. Half of me called bullshit that Hyunjin would be there if I needed him but the other half believed him. I haven’t trusted anyone in so long it was hard to even think of doing it now. 

 

I finished tying my boot and stood up.

…

 

It wasn’t too cold today. The sky was pretty clear and the air was frosty. There was a slight breeze that sent me a chill but I just snuggled my hands in my jacket pocket and walked stiffly. Weirdly enough there weren’t a lot of people out which sort of made sense as it was a Sunday night. I thought about stopping for a drink but decided against it knowing I had to save as much money as possible. 

 

It would be nice to be rich. To not have to worry about what you can and can’t by. It must be nice to be able to do fun things without risking losing everything you have. I’d thought about many ways to get rich but it’s not like I have a lot of talent. Dancing and rapping always interested me but I usually kept those hidden to myself. I never had time to even do anything fun anyway since I worked literally 24/7. 

 

I continued walking to nowhere in particular. The sun was gone now and the sky was replaced with almost transparent stars and a brightly shining moon that was only half full. I never see clear skies like these it’s usually cloudy this time a year. I stopped for a second and just stared at the sky. I made a game and tried to pinpoint the bright star. There was a cluster that seemed a bit dim but to the left of the cluster was a lonesome star. It was twinkling slightly but it was definitely the brightest one in the sky. 

 

I felt the need to relate the stars to my life but brushed the thought away. There was no use in making myself emo now when I was trying to enjoy myself. I tore my gaze from the stars and continued walking. 

 

Once my toes were literally freezing, I decided to go home. It had been at least an hour and a half of walking and I concluded that enough exercise for today. 

 

I studied my surroundings until I figured out where I was at then crossed a street and walked down a broken sidewalk. The cement on every block was pretty chipped and it looked as if an earthquake had struck. I brushed my hair back with my hand and let out a cold breathe. I was a hundred percent sure there was someone following me. 

 

Maybe I was just paranoid but for the last two blocks there had been a person in pretty casual clothes following only a meter behind me. When i’d stop, they’d stop. I checked a few minutes ago when I stopped and pretended I had a phone call. The person just stood a few feet away and tried to look as casual as possible. 

 

The only way I could think to get out of this situation was to just keep walking, get home, lock the door and pretend nothing happened. So I kept walking.

 

They were getting closer. 

 

I could literally hear them behind me now and it has been at least a mile of walking. There footsteps are shuffling against the concrete while I was practically lunging now. I pulled my hood up a bit ago and took many unnecessary zigzags up some streets to hopefully lose this person but they kept following me. I was thankfully almost home now but since I lived in such a quiet part of town I panicked. 

 

My neighbors were never home or outside. My street was basically deserters at this time at night and if you screamed nobody would hear you, unless it was me. I thought about texting Hyunjin but my hands were shaking so much I wasn’t sure i’d be able to make words. Plus it was cold and everything was basically frozen. 

 

I was a block from my apartment. 

 

I was walking faster now. They probably knew I knew they were following me by now which mean they could attack anytime. I wasn’t religious but I prayed. 

 

I reached my apartment building and went to unlock the door fumbling with the keys so much that I dropped them. I bent down to pick them up but when I stood up there were hands on my shoulders and I was being turned around. I faced the stranger that had literally been following me for an hour. I went to scream but their hand found my mouth and my voice was muffled. 

 

Han Jisung was no fighter but my instincts must have kicked in because the next thing I knew I had brought my knee up and landed it in the strangers groin. Instantly they let me go and staggered backwards howling in pain. With wide eyes and shaking hands I turned to the door, stepped in, shut the door and ran as fast I could to my apartment. I ran inside and locked my door plus pushing a shelf in front of it for good measure.

Bami trotted over to the door and looked at me concerningly. 

 

“Bam-” I was interrupted by banging on the door. 

 

“Just open up for me and I won’t hurt you. I promise.” The voice sounded gruff but I wasn’t stupid and knew it was the man from before. 

 

I said nothing back and grabbed Bami form the floor and tiptoed to my room. I made sure to lock the door and I sat down on my bed. 

 

The only thing running through my mind was death and Hyunjin.

 

_ Hyunjin. _

 

I whipped out my phone and travelled to my contact list. I clicked his name and held the phone to my ear. It rang once before he picked up.

 

“Hello? Who’s this?” I heard him ask from the other end.

 

“I-It’s Jisung.” I responded.

 

“Oh hey. Do you need something?” 

 

I clutched phone tighter as it was slipping from my sweaty hands. I heard a bang from my living room and yelped.

 

“Is something wrong? Jisung is there somebody there?” Hyunjins voice sounded a little panicked but dominant. It sort of eased me slightly.

 

“Y-Yeah. This guy was following me and he k-kind of came at me before I entered my apartment building now he’s b-bangin at my door and h-he said if I o-open up he won’t h-hurt me and I’m really scared H-Hyunjin.” I hadn’t even noticed i’d started crying until Bami nudged my hand and made me notice my surroundings. 

 

I heard Hyunjin shuffling from the other side of the phone and a car door slam. “Okay Jisung where are you?” 

 

I clutched Bami’s fur a tightly but tried not to hurt her. “I’m i-in my room. The door is locked.”

 

“Okay stay there. I’ll be there soon. Don’t move.”

 

“W-What if he gets in?” Bami was purring on my lap now. She was comforting me.

 

“He won’t. I promise.” 

 

The line went dead and it was silent. For a second I thought the man was gone till I heard another bang and a crash. 

 

There was no way he’d gotten in. 

 

“Hello? Just come out and talk and no one gets hurt.” 

 

My blood ran cold. His voice was close now. So close that I knew he was in my apartment. There wasn’t really anywhere to hide in my room but under the bed and I found that the worst place to hide because it was obvious. I whipped my head around searching for something to use as a weapon but all my knives were in the kitchen. The only thing I had in here as a lamp which I guess I could use if things got too real. 

 

I slid Bami off my lap and stood up. The man was too quiet out there and I was expecting him to just kick down my door like it was nothing. If he could get through my front door, my bedroom door was practically paper.

 

I tiptoed to the door and pressed my back against the wall on the side of it. I listened. 

 

Then there was another bang but it wasn’t my door. 

 

I heard shuffling outside my bedroom then a thud. A few voices then a knock on my door. I was too scared to open it, it could’ve been a trick. 

 

“Jisung. It’s me, Hyunjin.” A voice said behind the door.

 

I didn’t move for a few seconds then decided it was safe. I moved in front of the door and unlocked it creaking it open as slowly as possible. I peered through the crack and was met with a chest. I trailed my eyes up and found Hyunjins familiar face. He smiled.

 

I swung the door open and jumped on him, wrapping my arms around his neck. 

 

“Thank you. Thank you so much.” I sobbed into his chest and he brought his hand up to rub at the small of my back. 

 

We stood there for a good few more minutes until my sobs turned into sniffles. I pulled back and stared at him for a bit until I'd realized what i’d just did. I jumped away from him and covered my face with my hands.

 

“I’m so sorry! That was so out of character of me and that must’ve been so gross. I’m so sorry hyung!” I rubbed at my eyes and put my face down ashamed to look him in the eye. 

 

I heard a small chuckle then different hands were placed on my face. I found myself being met again with Hyunjins eyes and his never ending smile. 

 

“You’re cute but you say sorry too much. Don’t hide your face from me, it’s okay to cry.” 

 

I stared at him for a minute too long and found my heart fluttering in my chest. 

 

_ boom. boom. boom. _

 

…

 

I thought Hyunjin would leave after that but I was proved wrong when I found myself sitting in a very familiar car with Bami on my lap asleep. 

  
  


“No you’re not staying alone. I’m sure that guy had a group and once they find out he’s… mia, they’ll come to last known place he was. So you’re staying with me for a bit.”

 

I looked at him shocked and clutched my fingers into fists. “No i’m not. I’m an  _ adult.  _ I think I can stay by myself you know. If anything suspicious happens I’ll call you.” I crossed my arms over my chest and looked away from him. 

 

His friend—which I learned his name was Chris—was standing by the door watching the whole situation amused. I was looking away but I could feel Hyunjin glaring at me. 

 

“Hyung. Get the cat.” Hyunjin said. 

 

I looked at Chris and saw him walk over to Bami. He let her sniff his finger then he pulled her into her arms without a fight. He began to walk out.

 

“Wha-” I stuttered but felt myself being flipped upside down. I let out a small scream and questioned in confusion why I was staring at the ground until I registered the hand wrapped around my waist. “ _ Oh my god _ . Hyung put me down!” I yelled at Hyunjin. 

 

The elder had me thrown over his shoulder and he was moving towards the door. I kicked my legs and pounded at his back. “I’m trying to protect you you know. This could be a lot easier.” I felt him slap my leg a bit hard and I stopped instantly. I let out a defeated sigh. 

…

 

Hyunjin was rich. Not just ‘had a decent amount of money.’ No. Hyunjin was  _ rich.  _ I stared in awe at the road Chris has pulled the car onto. The houses down the street were huge. Fountains sat in almost every yard and a gate guarded the road plus every house. Not to mention the long driveway you’d have to take to get to the front door. 

 

We stopped before one such gate and Chris rolled down his window to punch in a code. The gates opened automatically and he drove through them finding his way to a beige colored house. It looked to be about four stories high and thousands of feet wide. It looked more like my apartment building than a house. 

 

Chris drove along the long driveway with ease until we reached a small roundabout in front of the house. Outside was a man in formal attire with his hands clasped gently in front of him. Chris stopped the car once in front of the walkway that led to the front door. 

 

“Thanks hyung. I’ll see you later?” Hyunjin asked Chris. 

 

The older man nodded and Hyunjin got out of the car. There was a child lock on my door so I had no choice but to wait for Hyunjin to open it. 

 

“Thanks.” I said once I was stood cradling Bami in my arms.

 

Hyunjin started walking towards the door and I followed close behind. I was afraid if I lost sight of him i’d wake up and everything would be a dream. But it definitely was all too real once the man who was stood in front of the door bowed to Hyunjin.

 

“Good evening sir. I see you’ve brought a guest.” Said the man. The guy was a bit shorter than Hyunjin possibly as tall as me. He seemed to be in his late forties but he had a handsome face. His eyes were kind.

 

“Jisung, this is Seowoo, my assistant. Seowoo this is Jisung, the one I told you about.” 

 

The man nodded his head without a question. “Ah, of course. Nice to meet you sir.” Seowoo bowed to me just the same as he did to Hyunjin.

 

“A-ah that’s okay! Nice to meet you too, no need to be so formal please.” Seowoo stood up. “You can call me Jisung.”

 

“As you wish.” Seowoo said. The older man turned and opened the door for us, Hyunjin led me inside with a hand on my waist. 

 

The entrance was beautiful. Decorations didn’t stray from any part of the wall. In front of me was a staircase that ran along the left side of the huge entrance. A large chandelier hung just to the right of it. From what I could tell there were many bookshelves but I only got a glimpse of the room before Hyunjin was hauling me off to the right with a, “That’ll be all, Seowoo.” into the next room. 

 

The next room was just a small sitting room. There was a large brown sofa in the middle. Two red sofa chairs sat in very random places of the room. There was a stone covered fireplace underneath a large window that showed the most perfect view of the sky. There weren’t many stars tonight but it was still beautiful. A huge part of me wanted to sit in this room but Hyunjin continued walking. 

 

We passed many rooms and two flights of stairs before Hyunjin stopped in front of a door. He opened it and stepped inside dragging me along. 

 

This room was a little more detailed. It looked as if there were family pictures that hung along the walls in here. A large wicker bed sat facing the door with silk blankets to decorate it. The blankets were peach and manilla. The overall color of the room was a soft yellow. I noticed a small picture frame on the bedside table. Hyunjin turned pushed it down on the stand before I could make out what was on it.

 

“This is my room.” He said. He had his hands on his hips and he was wearing a proud smile on his face.

 

“Wow must be nice. My room is literally five feet long but it’s whatever.” I said sarcastically. I watched Hyunjin frown. 

 

“Well,” He started. “Since I kinda forced you here you can choose any room you want. Consider this place your home for the next few days...or weeks.” 

 

I squinted at him and held Bami a bit closer to me. “What do you mean weeks. I’m not sure if you know this but I have a job.” I told him. 

 

He nodded and rubbed his chin with his index and middle finger. “Yeah, that’s already taken care of. I already had Hyung pay your landlord at least six months in rent? Plus all your other bills so you won’t nee-”

 

“You  _ what?”  _ I asked angrily.

 

I set Bami down and watched her trot to the bed quickly to lay down. I glared back at Hyunjin and marched towards him. I gripped his shoulders.

 

“You mean to tell me you did all of that without my consent? No you’re lying there’s no way. Right? Cause if you’d did something so inconsiderate I may just have to fight you.” 

 

“Inconsiderate? Is that what you consider inconsiderate? I’m trying to help you Jisung. You’re kind of making it harder than it needs to be.” Hyunjin brushed my hands away and walked to the bed and sat down.

 

“Okay it may seem like an alright thing for you but you don’t understand.” I walked over and stood in front of him. “I’m used to working for everything I have. No one has ever given me anything for free before. I’m not used to trusting others and I’m comfortable with doing things on my own.”

 

“That’s the point! You’ve been doing things on your own this whole time. Remember when I told you I’ve kind of had my eye on you? Well, i’ve seen you overwork yourself and I know what that can do to a person so if there’s anything I can do to help, I will. What the hell else am I supposed to do with all this money, love?” 

 

There comes a time in everyone’s life where they second guess things. I’ve always done what I thought was right and I have yet to be wrong. Right now, the thing that seems right to me is to live how I want. But my conscious is telling me different. It’s telling me to think again. 

 

Looking at Hyunjin now, I see a second guess. I’ve always done things how I thought was fit. There’s never been anyone else I need to rely on. Doing things myself keeps me busy and from thinking about my own reality. My own reality which is Boring Jisung. The Jisung who goes to work almost everyday for a solid thirteen hours. The Jisung who comes home to only his cat and grimy apartment room that he rents off a crackhead lady who’s sketchy as hell. The Jisung who doesn’t wanna be real with himself and sees his life through rose colored glasses. 

 

Maybe that Jisung was wrong. 

 

“Okay I choose this room then.” I finally said.

 

Hyunjin quirked an eyebrow at me. “What?”

 

“I choose this room. Only because Bami seems to like your bed.” I pointed to the calico that was breathing slightly atop of the silk blankets. Looking at the silk fabric made me realize how tired I was and I yawned.

 

“Oh. Oh right!” Hyunjin stood up. “Of course, I did say choose any room huh? Well that’s okay I had something to do anyway.” He made his way to the door way too quickly. “Just… get some

sleep. I’ll see you in the morning.” 

 

Before I could get a word out the door was shut and it was just me and Bami.

 

I looked at her and smiled. 

 

“What have we gotten ourselves into, huh?” 

…

 

I’d do anything for Jisung at this point. I’ve always had a slight infatuation with him ever since I saw him where he worked only months ago. 

 

He was in one of the aisles, mindlessly putting cans on the shelves. He seemed way more out of it than I’d ever seen anyone but I felt so attracted by him. I watched him from around the corner for a few minutes completely lost in his movements as he was to the point that we both jumped when there was a loud crash from the other side of the store. I watched the boy startle and drop a can on his foot. He yelped and reached down to hold his foot in pain. I went to go help him but he was up again in no time. The can was on the shelf and he was rushing towards the noise. 

 

I heard an angry woman scolding Jisung because apparently the glass jar of whatever she had was too slippery and it fell from her hands. I walked to where the lady was screaming and saw Jisung on his knees picking up the tiny shards whilst apologizing. The lady didn’t forgive him-- even though it was in no way his fault--and she kicked his leg then walked out of the store. I glared at her when she walked past me then I looked at the helpless worker staring at the glass in his small hands. It pissed me off. 

 

I’ll just say that lady will not be missed. Or found. Or identified. 

  
  


I’d come to the store often then. A few times a week. I wouldn’t label myself a stalker it’s not like I followed him home or knew his social security number. But, I did know his name. Han Jisung may have been one the most beautiful people I have ever seen in my twenty-four  years. It was the small things he did. Like helping an old lady carry her bags to her car. Offering to pay when someone didn’t have enough money. Staying late to clean up when he didn’t have to. The way he fall asleep at the register every once in a while looking like a tired adorable puppy. I was whipped. I had such an urge to make him happy, and loved. Yes I wanted him to be mine but I also just wanted to hold his hand and keep him safe. 

 

I was a dangerous man, anyone could tell you that. I’d kill anyone who got in my way with no hesitation. When it came to Jisung though, it felt like all that hatred and angst went away. 

 

That day at the small store was a coincidence. I was originally there pick up something quite...illegal when I saw the very boy that made my heart flutter. He was looking my way when I looked at him, he was most likely curious as to what I was doing. I decided to ignore him and walked away. I payed for a bag of chips as to not look suspicious and stepped into the cool night. I shivered and stuffed my hands in my pockets leaning against the wall for a second before I decided to leave. I wanted to go back in, start up a conversation with the boy but, I didn’t want him close to me. To get hurt. 

 

So when I heard the bell jingle and the same squirrel looking boy step out, I was in awe. I took no time to rush to his side once he lost his balance. Then he turned to me, flustered and awkward. 

 

“O-Oh my _ god!  _ He said, “I-I’m so sorry! Oh but should I be saying sorry? This must’ve been such an inconveni—but uh thank you!” 

 

I’d wanted to hear that voice for so long. 

 

It felt so surreal to have him looking up at me, he was even more beautiful up close. His eyes were so wide and  _ real _ . It felt like I could dive into them, they seemed warm and welcoming. His face was soft and round and absolutely perfect. He was the epitome of gorgeous, of amazing, of everything. It took all my strength to not grab his hand or just hold him in anyway. 

 

He bowed to me. 

 

“Please I’m the last person you should be bowing to.” I said. 

 

He stood upright and looked me into the eye. I thought I could pass out. 

 

“You’re cute. What’s your name?” 

 

“Jisung. Han Jisung.” 

 

Maybe it was the way he presented himself but I just knew, I never wanted to leave his side. 

  
  
  


Now when I looked at him, sprawled in my own bed, hair a tangled mess above him with Bami curled into his side sleeping soundly--my heart swells. I know we barely know each other and I want to change that. So I’ll earn his trust and protect him with everything I have. 

 

I walked over to the bed quietly and kneeled down next to the bed. Jisung was only inches away. It felt like an instinct when I found my hands brushing tiny strands of hair from his face. “Sleep well, love.” I whispered. I leaned over and kissed the youngers head, he continued sleeping and I smiled then left the room. 

 

I walked down the hallway and a flight of stairs to one of the living rooms. Three boys were sitting around chatting. 

 

“Felix, did you bring it?” I asked as soon as I stepped in the room. 

 

All eyes turned to me watching me walk towards the blonde boy. He stood up and smiled at me pulling off his backpack. “Of course.” He unzipped it and pulled out the gun. It was absolutely beautiful and very, very dangerous.

 

I heard a surprised whistle behind me. ‘Damn where’d you fetch one of those boss.” Seungmin asked. Felix handed me the gun. It was heavy but was worth every penny. I took the safety off and checked the bullets. Once everything looked as it should I stuffed it in my holster. 

 

“I know people, now come on let’s show these bastards who they’re messing with.” I turned to the boys and smiled. “Lets kill every fucking one of them who thought they could potentially touch Jisung.” All the boys screamed and let out shouts as we stormed out the door. 

 

I just hoped Jisung would sleep well.

…

 

When I woke up, it was late afternoon. I don’t remember when I fell asleep but I definitely slept longer than I have in awhile. Bami was already awake, pacing around the room and pawing at the door. I assumed she was either hungry or needed the bathroom. I chuckled at her and she turned to meow at me. 

 

“Alright, alright. Let’s go see if Hyunjin has anything cat worthy around here, hmm?” Her tailed perked up in approval. 

  
  


The house was absolutely huge and almost impossible to navigate. Somehow I managed to find the or  _ a _ kitchen. I opened the fridge and skimmed my options. 

 

“Well, there’s milk?” I whispered to myself. 

 

I never really gave her human food mainly because I never had any myself, I wasn’t sure cats could eat ramen. I heard that cats could drink regular milk as opposed to their mothers milk so I found it safe and after climbing on the counter to reach a bowl I set the the ‘meal’ down in front her. She sniffed it then gave an experimental taste. After deciding it was okay she lapped at it quickly. 

 

I was so involved in her meal that I didn’t notice my own stomach growling. From what I checked Hyunjin didn’t have any food either. I thought about just drinking milk too but then I heard footsteps and saw a disheveled man enter through the doorway. 

 

“Hyung?” I looked at the man in concern and stepped away from the counter. He looked absolutely exhausted but he was also...half naked. “Oh!” I looked away in embarrassment. 

 

“Holy fuck Jisung! I went to my room and you weren’t there and I got so scared. Then Seowoo said he hadn’t seen you all day. I was about to send out every man I have in search for yo- What’s wrong?” Hyunjin was rambling but he was still standing there, quite shirtless. 

 

“U-um your shirt?!” I stuttered out. I took another glance at Hyunjin to seem him confused until his face lit up in realization and he wrapped his arms around his body self consciously.  

 

“Oh! I’m so sorry, I didn’t even realize. Let me go put a shirt on real fast. I’ll be right back.” Hyunjin stormed out of the kitchen and I practically deflated. 

 

I looked over at Bami and she was glaring at me. 

 

“Stop! How are you judging this situation right now? You’re a cat!” 

 

She just looked away and went back to her bowl. Hyunjin came back in only seconds later but with a bag in his hands and an actual shirt. 

 

He laughed and smiled brightly at me. “I brought food!” He told me excitedly. 

 

A warmth spread through my whole chest then. It felt like I was on fire. 

 

…

 

It had been a few days living with Hyunjin but I was getting used to him. He’d always make sure to have a meal with me and at least get to know me before storming off somewhere. I recall learning about his family and how they were all still alive just not in his life. He told me they didn’t approve of the people he was hanging around so they kicked him out. I sympathized with him and found myself explaining my life.

 

“Ah. So your mom died when you were young. What about your dad?” 

 

I knew I’d have to talk about him someday whether it out of spite, remembrance, or sadness. 

 

“He...was a horrible man. I guess he sort of blamed me for my mothers death since I was there when it happened. He’d never really let me leave and would never let me  _ not _ have a job. When school ended I had a fight with him.” 

  
  


_ “I’m an adult! I can do what I want. If I want to leave I should be able to. You can’t keep me here.” I yelled to the man in front of me.  _

 

_ He looked at me with a smile on his face and laughed aloud. “An adult? You’re nothing but a crybaby. You have no choice but to stay here where would you go? You have no friends, no other family. No one wants you. You’ll die off like the scum you are. Honestly good riddance! Go be a homo or whatever it is you call it. Nobody would care about someone as disgusting as you.”  _

 

_ Anger was such a new emotion to me so when I found myself punching my own father in his face I thought I was possessed. He held his jaw and laughed once again. Before I knew it I was on the ground crying.  _

 

_ “I do everything for you and you repay me by this? You pig! Just go die!”  _

 

_ He landed his boot in middle of my stomach and let out a grunt. It hurt so much and when he finally stopped, I actually wanted to be dead. I heard him stomp away and out the door. Tears were draining out of my eyes by now and I could barely see. It didn’t feel real. I studied the outlines of the tile on the kitchen floor. So many memories in this kitchen, this floor actually meant a lot to me. And now I was beaten on it. By someone I thought I could always trust. The only person I’ve ever had.  _

 

_ I felt something soft rub against my hand and focused my attention there. A kitten was sat there. Her paw was on stood on my wrist.  _

 

_ “Bami…” I croaked. The kitten meowed and nudged my wrist. “Let’s go?” I asked her. She nudged my wrist again. _

_ - _

“I was hard living alone but I loved it. Being independent. Not feeling like a nuisance. It was actually reassuring. It’s been nice.” I paused and looked down at my empty plate. “And now look at me.” I laughed.

 

I saw ringed fingers reach out to touch my bare ones. I looked up at their bearer. “You are strong. I think that’s why I like you so much.” 

 

In that moment, Hyunjin was more beautiful than he ever had been. 

  
  


Ignoring that I was living with a murderer and gang leader, Hyunjins house seemed to be pretty exciting. There was literally nothing to do but read books or surf the internet but, I loved doing both of things. Hyunjin didn’t just have dusty old gross books either. He had  _ classics _ . I was basically drooling when I pulled out an old English book. It was called  _ The Great Gatsby _ . My English wasn’t perfect but I recall my mother speaking a lot of it when she was around. I heard about this book in high school and wanted so badly to read it but I never had the time. I held the book carefully in adoration and smiled. Even if my english was fluent I was going to read this book. 

 

I curled into one of the chairs in one of the first rooms i’d ever stepped into when Hyunjin pulled me into house. I opened the book and began reading, finding it easier to do than I thought. When it came to a word I didn’t know I looked it up and studied its meaning. At some point Hyunjin came and gave me some sort of food. I hadn’t even noticed I was hungry until he mentioned it. 

 

“I’m going out for a bit if you need anything help yourself or ask Seowoo okay? Don’t leave.” I nodded and told him to be safe. He patted my head and left the room. 

 

Even though Hyunjin did leave a lot, I didn’t want to ask him what he was doing. There was a huge chance it had to do with blood and or killing. I’d rather keep away from things like that if I could. 

 

…

 

I squinted my eyes open when I heard a noise. I was still on the chair, the book in my lap. I guessed I fell asleep. I clicked my phone on the time reading a little past four. I yawned went to stand up but heard another noise. 

 

“Don’t move.” A voice said from nowhere. There was only the lamp beside the chair illuminating the room so I couldn’t see too clearly. I turned in the direction of the voice slowly but stopped when I heard a click. 

 

A gun?

 

“Who are you?” I attempted a strong composure but found it hard. How did this person even get into Hyunjins literal fortress of a house without anyone knowing. 

 

I saw feet approaching and saw a woman emerge. It was hard to see her fully but I made out her basic form. She was thin and sporting basic clothes, she’d looked normal if it weren’t for the gun in her hands. 

 

“You don’t need to know that. Hands behind your head.” She demanded. I thought it wise to listen to the person holding the gun so I did as told. “Alright now.” 

 

Out of nowhere two guys stepped out from behind her. They were huge...and frightening. “Wai-” I tried to sputter out but one guy already had a hand over my mouth and the other was coming forward with a rope. I muffled against the guys hand and clawed at the one with the rope. Before I knew it, I couldn’t speak or move my hands. The lady from before was standing silently in the doorway typing away on a phone I assumed. She clicked a few more things then shut the phone off sliding it into her jeans pocket. 

 

“Okay that’s that. Take him to the car. Peirce is gonna lose his shit over this.” She addressed the two guys who nodded sternly. One picked ushered me forward with a jab at my back and I stumbled forward. I went to walk past the woman but she stopped me by the arm. I turned to look at her, eyes wide with fear. “Don’t worry love. I won’t hurt you much.” She smiled brightly then pushed me forward. I glared after her as the two men shuffled me outside then stuffed me into the backseat of a random car. 

…

 

I didn’t expect to find Seowoo knocked out in a closet when I got home. I also didn’t expect to find Jisung  _ gone.  _   
  


I rushed into my room to find him but just found Bami sitting on the windosill meowing constantly. 

 

“Shit!” I yelled. I walked away from the room and into the sitting room. I noticed the chair Jisung was sat in earlier still had the book he was reading and his phone. I picked his phone up and clicked it on. There was a message. I opened it. 

 

_ Come here love. _

 

“Oh.” 

…

 

I was expecting to be thrown into a cell and chained up but for some reason the two men left me in a small waiting room looking place. There was a couch and some chairs littering the corners. The couch was soft, I guessed. I couldn’t technically feel it since my hands were still tied. Thankfully they uncovered my mouth but it’s not like there was anyone to talk to. I thought about planning an escape but I graded myself not the best at those types of things. If anything I would end up getting myself killed. 

 

I glanced around at the very blank and void walls. I must’ve jumped at least five feet when I heard the door open. The same woman from before entered. In the light, I could see her more clearly. She has medium straight brown hair. Her eyes were extremely fierce and decorated with a light eyeshadow and winged eyeliner. She was beautiful. My heart would have fluttered if it weren’t for the knife she held at her side. 

 

I gulped. 

 

She sat down on the small coffee table in front of me. She eyed me for a second, looking me up and down. Her eyeing sort of made me feel shy. Then she smirked. 

 

“I get it now, okay. Perhaps I should properly introduce myself? Well, nice to meet you, my name is Jennie. I’m sure you’re scared shitless right now but don’t worry, what I said earlier was a lie.” 

 

I perked up at her words. Does that mean she’s gonna hurt me a lot? 

 

“I can sense your fear. I’m not going to hurt you.” 

 

Oh.

 

“Actually, i’m kind of just using you to get that bastard Pierce. I’ve been waiting for years to get this chance and then you come along? He’ll absolutely be livid when he shows up here. I just want to see the expression on his face.” 

 

“Wait.” Somehow I managed to find my voice which surprised us both. Jennie looked at me questionaly. “If you’re not gonna hurt me then, why the knife?” I nodded towards the blade in her hand and she held it up in front of her, studying it. 

 

“Oh this? It’s for that rope. You think I could untie the knot they did on you? Please. Hold out your hands for me love.” I did as told and she began to saw away at the rope. I decided to try and talk to her since she wasn’t much of threat it seemed. 

 

“My name is...Jisung by the way. “ I told her. 

 

“I know. But thank you for being polite. You can just call me Jennie, no need for formalities seeing as i’m using you for personal reasons and all. Ah, there.” The ropes fell from my wrists which were now slightly red. ‘You’re free.” She flashed a bright smile at me and twirled the knife between her hands.

 

“Can I ask about those personal reasons a bit? Did Hyun- Pierce do anything bad to you.” 

 

Jennie stopped twirling the blade around and stared at it blankly. I rubbed my wrists where the rope had rubbed them raw. 

 

“Yeah, well. It was sort of my fault. I guess I wouldn’t mind telling you.

 

I told my sister he did something he didn’t really do and she was enraged. It’s funny, she was always so protective I didn’t know what I was thinking telling her such a serious lie.” Jennie was still staring at the blade blankly. With no warning she gripped it in one hand and stabbed it through the table. I jumped a little and she sighed letting the knife go. It stood still in the wood. 

 

“After I told her, she went after Pierce with two guns in her pocket and a knife in her hands. He knew she was coming though. He tried to reason with her and tell her he didn’t do anything but my sister doesn’t give second chances or thoughts. She stabbed him in the arm but he’s always been faster. Before anyone knew it she was laying in a pool of her own blood.” 

 

My heart clenched slightly while I listened to her story. It felt weird hearing this from a stranger but I felt so much empathy. I wanted to console her but I didn’t know how. 

 

“I told Pierce i’d take away what was precious to him too. I waited years. But seeing you here, seeing who you are. I can’t. It’s because you haven’t done anything wrong. It was my fault Jisoo was killed, not his. Originally I was going to murder you in the worst way possible and let Pierce clean up the mess.” 

 

I almost threw up. 

 

“But! I’m not that kind of person. I just wish she didn’t have to die because of me.”  Jennie randomly reached out and grabbed my hands. I let her play with my thumbs not having a heart to pull away or be rude at all. Sure she had planned to actually murder me but something told me even murderers could be good people. I guess I knew that first hand. 

 

“I think she would forgive you. Everyone makes mistakes. I’m not sure what Pierce did to hurt you but your sister would understand. Maybe you were scared. Don’t waste your time on revenge.” I squeezed her hands tightly, trying to be reassuring. She looked me in the eye and suddenly she wasn’t as intimidating. 

 

“I like you. I don’t say that to a lot of people but you have a nice...demeanor. Sorry I dragged you out here. I just really wanted to see that man lose his shit for once. Speaking of.” Jennie took a glance at the clock on the wall to my right that I hadn’t noticed. “He should be here any seco-.”

 

And on cue the door flew open to reveal a pissed off Hyunjin and a boy following behind him. 

 

“Jennie, I am going to fucking murde-” Jennie cut him off by getting up and patting him on the shoulder. 

 

“Yeah, yeah. You’re gonna murder me. Just take dollface home and quiet down.” She smiled up at Hyunjin who looked seriously confused then she looked back at me. “If you need anything come find me love. I’m usually here.” Jennie patted Hyunjins shoulder once more and walked passed the boy behind him. 

I guess that last statement meant we were on good terms. 

 

“Jisung!” I heard a yell and felt a warmth followed by strong arms wrapping around me. “I’m so happy you’re okay! You know what I’ll never leave you alone again. Never!” Hyunjin was nuzzled into my shoulder spewing whatever nonsense. I rolled my eyes. 

 

“Hyung, i’m fine.” I pulled the older away at armslengh to look him in the eye. “I’m okay. Thank you for coming.” 

 

I could see the life return to his eyes and he smiled. “I’m glad.” He said. 

 

…

 

“Who was that guy you were with?” I asked Hyunjin once we were far from the place Jennie took me to. I told Hyunjin i’d rather walk than take a car so his friend said he would just drive it and left in a rush. 

 

“Oh him? He’s a part of my gang. His name is Seungmin. He’s a good guy, as long as you don’t piss him off.” He chuckled. 

I’d just realized how much I enjoyed his laugh. It was kind and soft and  _ real.  _ I didn’t want to register my feelings for the older but I made up my mind. Hyunjin was amazing. Of course, he was a murderer and a gang leader but, that didn’t make him a bad person. From what I could tell he did only hurt people that have done bad. He’d saved me thrice technically and I basically owe him my life. It wasn’t just that it was also how gentle he was. He had a beautiful sense of humor and was never offended. Not to mention how extremely easy it was to talk to him. 

 

He was the kind of knight in shining armor I have always dreamed about. 

 

Hyunjin stopped once we’d reached the middle of some bridge. It was nearing dawn and the sunrise was clear from where we were stood. You could probably see all of Seoul from here. I stood on the edge of the bridge and watched in awe at how majestic it all was. 

 

“I’ve never seen a sunrise. I’d always be at work or asleep for once.” The sun was rising slowly but it was so pretty.

 

Hyunjin stood close next to me, our shoulders brushing. “I used to come here a lot. Sometimes, my brain would get too complicated to i’d drive out here and wait for the sun to rise. I’d tell myself, ‘Ah, it’s a new day, make it your best Hyunjin.’ It would always keep me weirdly self assured. I have yet to bring anyone here.”

 

I turned my head towards him to find him looking at me. I smiled and flushed. “Why are you looking at me like that?” I asked him.

 

“Because,” I felt him grab my chin gently with his fingers. His other hand found my waist and pulled me closer to him. “You are beautiful, Han Jisung.” In this moment, I wanted everything to freeze. I wanted to feel this touch for the rest of my life. It felt like if he let go I would fall to pieces. I brought my hand up to clutch his shoulder, like I was bracing myself. Bracing myself to be loved, or be seen as beautiful.  I felt so alive in this moment that nothing else mattered. Not my dad, my mom. Not how I was going to survive on my own. I wasn’t even alone anymore. Looking into these brown and kind eyes in front of me reassured me. I would never be alone again. There was actually something to live for. And when Hyunjin closed the distance that feeling became more powerful. 

 

His lips were soft. We fit perfectly. I wanted more of this, of him. I wanted to hold him and curl into him. To hold his hand when he needs someone and to be what keeps him together. I leaned in more. We didn’t need to express our feelings through words. Touch was enough. Looks were enough. The connection between us seemed to be so powerful I doubted anything could break it. Not even death. 

 

Hyunjin pulled away and inhaled harshly. I did the same but didn’t stray from his eyes. He gave me the biggest grin. “I love you.” 

 

After my mother died, I didn’t think i’d hear those words ever again. It felt nice. It felt like home when he said those words. “I love you too, loser.” And once again we found ourselves intertwined. 

…

 

We were almost back to the mansion when a thought popped into my head. I turned to my boyfriend. He looked down at me curiously.

 

“We need cat food.” 

 

“Oh. Shit.” 

…

**Author's Note:**

> Um...this was a thing lol. There aren't many hyunsung fics so I said fuck it and wrote my own. 
> 
> heres my twt @strayult


End file.
